A computer mouse typically facilitates translation of a two-dimensional movement of the computer mouse into a pointer or cursor movement on a display medium, for example a computer display screen. The two-dimensional movement of the computer mouse is typically effected by a user's hand. The two-dimensional movement of the computer mouse is converted by the computer mouse, more specifically by a controller of the computer mouse, into electrical signals. The electrical signals are transmitted via a computer mouse cord or a computer mouse cable to a computer, where the electrical signals are then processed and utilized for effecting the pointer movement on the display medium.
The computer mouse cord or computer mouse cable typically includes a number of wires or optical fibers that are bound together and collectively insulated in a common protective sheath or jacket (also known as a cable insulator). Individual wires within the common protective sheath of the computer mouse cable may also be individually insulated. Wires are typically elongated strings of drawn metal or metal alloy, which are typically used for transmission of electricity as well as telecommunication and electrical signals.
Wires can be manufactured or constructed from a wide variety of different metals and metal alloys. Generally, such metals and metal alloys used to manufacture wires must be ductile and of sufficient tensile strength. Some metals conventionally used for the manufacture of wires include copper, aluminum, silver and platinum. In addition, metal alloys such as brass and bronze have been used for the manufacture of wires.
Wires may be classified as solid wires, which are also known as solid-core wires, or stranded wires. Likewise, cables may be classified as solid cables, which are also known as solid-core cables, or stranded cables. Solid wires and solid cables are typically cheaper to manufacture. However, solid wires and solid cables generally lack adequate flexibility. Electrical wires and cables (e.g., computer mouse cables) are typically stranded. Stranded cables include multiple individual wires. Stranded wires include multiple smaller wires that are bundled together. Stranded cables and stranded wires are typically more flexible than solid cables and solid wires of similar sizes. However, increased ‘skin effect’ (a phenomenon whereby current travels near the surface of wires thereby resulting in power loss in wires) may be observed with such stranded cables and stranded wires due to an increased average resistivity that results from inclusion of air gaps between their multiple individual components.
Stranded cables and stranded wires are commonly used with electrical applications that carry small signals, for example with computer mouse cables and with power cables that interconnect moveable devices and their power source.
Computer mouse cables typically need to be significantly flexible to accommodate movement made to the computer mice attached thereto. Increased flexibility of computer mouse cables is increasingly important, and of concern, to garners needing to make quick and precise computer mouse movements so as to effect quick and precise pointer movements on the display screen.
It is a challenge to continually increase the flexibility of computer mouse cables. In addition, kink formation is common in existing computer mouse cables. This is due to inherent cable memories, or wire memories, of the existing computer mouse cables and the wires thereof. Computer mouse cables with kinks formed therein are generally not aesthetically pleasing. In addition, kinked computer mouse cables may not function optimally.